


Rebuild

by SarahTrudeaux



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic!AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTrudeaux/pseuds/SarahTrudeaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Jesus are on a run together, and find a baby and her dead mother by accident. She's healthy,beautiful and very smart,but no one in Alexandria seems willing to raise her, so now it's up to Jesus to take care of the baby and try to be a good parent, while Daryl tries his hardest to ignore the feelings he's having for the younger man,and the warmth he feels whenever he's with him. Very fluffy but angsty at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfic of Darus,this is an idea that i had a couple weeks ago,so i hope you enjoy!   
> I apology for any mistakes i might have made, English is not my first language,so i you find any please tell me!  
> Enjoy.

Jesus sighed,tying off his hair and sitting on the staircase.He was incredibly tired,like he had been running since he woke up until now.His entire hair was a mess,and he could still hear the crying of Angela in his head.The young man rubbed his eyes,thinking about how much he needed a shower and how beautiful it would be to go to sleep and not wake up until tomorrow morning, but he knew it was practically impossible,with the baby crying every 2 minutes.

He couldn’t complain.He was the one who decided to keep her and raise her,because no one else wanted to take care of a baby that wasn’t theirs. He was the only one.He just fell in love with those green eyes the moment he saw them,and he was going to make sure she had a good life, after all she must have been through.

Paul was getting ready to go to sleep,but a knock on the door made him get up from where he was sitting and slowly open the door,rubbing his eyes,knowing exactly who it was at this hour.

Daryl was there,with a backpack with him and looking very tired.His hair was visibly dirty,and his clothes were full of dust and dried blood.

-Hey… –Jesus said,smiling a little and letting him in,without minding the dirt that he would have to clean tomorrow - How was the run?

-Nothing bad. Found some food,and other things…-He said,closing the door behind him and looking at the other man,leaving his backpack on the table.-

-So,what brings you here? –Jesus smiled,going to the kitchen.-Would you like some water?

-Nah. I’m okay. I was just thinkin’ about checking on the Angel before leaving…

Jesus couldn’t help but smile at the nickname Daryl had given to the baby. 

-She’s asleep now. But you can go see her if you want,I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you. 

-I don’t wanna wake her up.-The man answered.- It’s okay. I,uh…

-Yes? –Jesus asked.-

-I found some things for her. Maybe you can see if they are okay. 

The man’s was clearly nervous,though Jesus couldn’t quite figure out why. Maybe…

-I’m sure they’ll be fine. –He smiled,noticing what was bothering the other man.-You would never bring something bad for her.

Daryl looked at him,without saying anything for a moment,until he noticed the situation was starting to get uncomfortable.

-Yeah,so… I brought these things. Toys mostly,I didn’t wanted to bring clothes for her ‘till you went on a run with me so we could check which ones are her size…

Jesus looked at all the small toys and plushies the other man got out of the bag,with his eyes showing a slight surprise.Most of the plushies had a little dust on them,but they were in very good condition,and the rest of the toys were complete and clean. The young man couldn’t help but smile wider when he grabbed one of them,noticing that it had a small t-shirt with the name “Angela” on it.

-Customized? –He said,laughing a little.-

-There were a lot of ‘em. I found it by coincidence. –Daryl answered,trying to look somewhere else.-

-Sure. –Jesus laughed.-These are beautiful Daryl,thank you. I’m sure she will love them. 

Daryl looked at him for a brief moment,before looking at the ground again.

-It’s okay. The girl has to entertain herself with somethin’.

-I’m sure she’ll like them… -Paul smiled,leaving the plushie on the table.-So… maybe you would like something to eat?

-No, it’s okay. I… I better go home now.

Paul looked at the man in front of him. He was nervous,but why? 

-Is there anything wrong? –Jesus whispered,looking at Daryl in the eyes.-

-Nah,I’m just tired. Don’t worry, I’ll just try to get some sleep.Uh… See ya tomorrow,I guess. 

-Yeah,sure… Are you gonna eat breakfast with us? –Jesus asked,hoping the other man would say yes.- …You can give the gifts to Angela yourself. 

Daryl looked at him for a few seconds,and sighed.

-I’ll try. Just…don’t wake her up too early. –He said,opening the door.- See ya.

Jesus waved a little to the other man,before hearing the click on the door.He couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of Daryl having breakfast with them,though he couldn’t quite get why.Maybe he grow closer to the other man over the course of these months. It was normal. After all they went through. After all these little experiences they shared since they found her. He couldn't forget...

The sudden cry of Angela got him out of his daydreaming. The young man sighed,starting to walk upstairs.  
This was going to be a long night...


	2. Cold, Blue Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the other chapter! I wrote this one very quickly because i have a lot of work from school and everything but i still wanted to write something for you guys. It's quite short,but still.Please tell me if you find any errors and i'll fix it as soon as i can! Also,please remember English is not my first language,so be kind with me,lol.

-Would you mind if I sit here?- Paul asked, looking at Daryl, that was cleaning his last gun,sitting on the porche of his house in Alexandria.The man looked at him,without any kind of expression,before looking back at the ground.-

-I can’t stop ya’. 

-I’ll take that as a yes. –Jesus said,trying to smile a little and sitting besides him.Almost immediately,the younger man noticed that there was something obviously bothering Daryl, considering the heavy look in his eyes. Jesus sighed, knowing   
exactly what was making him feel this miserable.- These are hard days…

-…Yeah. –Daryl said, without any apparent will to keep talking.-

Jesus looked at the ground, without saying anything else. There was nothing you could say to a man who just lost a very dear friend, a member of his family. He knew all the Alexandrians needed time to get back on their feet after all that happened, especially the ones who were close to Glenn. The only thing he could do was wait for them to accept it and help them until things were back to normal. The young man was deep in thought, when he heard a sound beside him. Daryl   
was getting up, with a visible weight on his legs.

-I’m gonna go to sleep.-Daryl said,starting to walk away.-

Jesus looked at him,sighing a little. Maybe he should start to head for his own house in Alexandria for now,just to get a little rest before sunrise.

-So… See you tomorrow I guess. –Jesus said,looking at the other man over his shoulder,waiting for a response.-

-Yeah… Early in the morning,we gotta get a lot of stuff in tomorrow’s run…-Daryl said,without looking at him,and getting inside his house so he could try to sleep.-

-Found anything? –Daryl asked while checking one of the desks of the office they were in.-

-Not much. 2 cans of soda, 3 cereal bars, and…2 boxes of crayons. Maybe we can save one of these for Maggie. –Jesus answered,getting everything inside his bag.-

-Yeah…-Daryl said, opening the small box he found besides the desk, finding a couple of old and unused notebooks. The man put them inside his backpack, deciding to call it a day, thinking about the 7 boxes of medication they found this morning.-Let’s go home. It’s gonna get dark soon.

Paul didn’t said anything and started walking beside him, thinking about what Daryl said.

“Home”

A couple months had passed since Glenn’s death. Everything was over. Everyone tried to come back to Alexandria with their heads held up high, so their people could feel like everything would be alright, but they couldn’t. The scene was still fresh in their minds, especially in Maggie’s, that woke up crying and yelling almost every night, waking everyone up. Carol was usually with her, trying to calm her down. She refused to leave Maggie alone, even though the strain was starting to leave it’s trace on her face.

The rest of their group had their problems too. Most of them couldn’t sleep much, they were too affected by the loss of one member of their family. Jesus noticed that, so he decided to stay in Alexandria for a couple weeks to help them with whatever they needed, after all, it was the least he could do. After a couple months, he already felt at home. He felt welcomed by the Alexandrians, everyone treated him nicely, especially Aaron and Eric who quickly found out “the truth” about him.

Paul smiled at the thought. Both of them loved each other deeply, and they were very lucky to have someone with them at hard times like these. They gave him a small hope of finding someone eventually, but that wasn’t his priority right now. It would be nice to have a person besides him, but he couldn’t think about that now. Everyone was going through a hard time and they had other things to do, so he quickly dismissed the thought. If it was going to happen, it would happen at the right time. 

He could understand why his mind drifted to those places, though.

He never found anyone that would love him enough to stay besides him more than 2 months. He had some boyfriends, sure, but they would eventually get tired of him or figure out they had better things to do. 

Like Zachary. 

To be honest with himself, there wasn’t anything extraordinary about him. Brown hair, Brown eyes, tall and slender. An art student like him, from a medium class family. He wasn’t good at sports, nor at maths, science, or anything that could possibly make him different from all his other classmates. But in his eyes, for some reason he was never able to understand, he was perfect and unique. He was almost sure their relationship could last forever.

That was until, of course, Zach cheated on him. He still couldn’t understand why. Or that’s what he told himself. He had a slight idea of why Zach decided to do what he did, but he didn’t want to think about it. It just brought back bad memories and more questions.

How can love evaporate just like that? How can it go away so easily?

The younger man got carried away in his thoughts, but was brought back to reality when he noticed Daryl was already putting everything he had brought inside the car. Paul followed Daryl, with 2 boxes of medicine in his hands, putting them in the back of the car so they could leave this old building.

-Come on! Help me move this thing!

Both man were visibly agitated, with sweat running down their faces while they were trying to move the couch to block the door so the walkers couldn’t get inside. They would have killed them, but there were way too many. 20 or 25,maybe even 30. They couldn’t handle them on their own, not being surrounded as they were.  
Jesus sat down on the floor, touching his forehead and trying to catch his breath. He didn’t know how they managed to end in this kind of situation. His vision was getting blurry. All he remembered was that they were about to leave, when they   
heard a scream coming from the other side of the street.

A woman’s scream. By the minute they arrived, the woman was already bitten in various places, but for some reason neither of them could understand, she ran even faster when she saw them trying to talk to her. 

They tried to get rid of the walkers around them, but it was too difficult.   
All they could do was run.

And somehow, they were here, trying to catch their breath, calm their heart rate and stop the adrenaline that was running through their veins.

After a couple seconds, Daryl looked at him. Making sure his partner was alright, he decided to focus his attention on the woman that ran upstairs without even looking at them.

Giving Jesus a quick signal with his eyes,he started to walk upstairs with his crossbow on hand, ready to get rid of any danger that might appear. Jesus followed him quietly, with his knife on hand, looking around them to make sure that there wasn’t any walker inside the house they hadn’t noticed before.

When they were in front of the white door, they almost stopped breathing for a second.

There was a pool of blood around the woman, that was lying on the floor with her head on the wall.She wasn’t alive anymore. Her body was pale from all the blood loss, her hair messy and dirty, her bright blue eyes open.  
And a baby.

A baby crying on her arms.


	3. Little Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i'm super sorry that i couldn't publish the new chapter sooner, but i had a lot of trouble with school and with my family... Please tell me if you find any grammatical errors, remember english isn't my first language. Enjoy.

The baby didn’t like Allison, that’s for sure. Everytime she tried to grab her to examine her, she would start crying so loudly that almost half of the community could hear her. But Allison was a professional,so she was quick to hide the evident disgust that she had on her face when she was forced to grab the baby and make her sit on the table. She smiled in a cold, distant way while Tara tried to calm the baby down. 

Paul looked at her with a tired but still somewhat alert look on his face. Allison wasn’t a bad woman,of course not,but he still couldn’t help but feel that weird uneasiness whenever the ginger haired doctor grabbed the baby.

There wasn’t any reason for it,though. She has been nothing but kind to him and everyone in Alexandria. Maybe that was what bothered him. Too much kindness. Something weird and difficult to find these days. And the way she smiled. It just didn’t seem genuine. He could notice there was something under that perfect smile,but he couldn’t figure out exactly what.  


-Ok, I think we’re done. I don’t see anything wrong with her. She wasn’t bitten, she isn’t sick and her reflexes seem alright. –The young woman said,looking at him with a small smile on her lips.-

That smile.

-Thank you. I just had to make sure she was alright, after everything that happened. –Jesus answered,grabbing the baby in his arms.-

-I understand… –She said, looking at the ground for a second before looking at him again.-Now, if I’m not wrong… You have to find someone to take care of her. Will you return to Hilltop? That would be a good idea... For what i know, Hilltop is a pretty place full of nature. An ideal place for a child to be raised... -She smiled.-

-I don’t think so. –He said, with an small smile.- I’ll ask the people around here first. I don’t want to risk her life going to Hilltop.

-Oh… I see. Well then,good luck. 

Jesus smiled. He didn’t like her. He didn’t like her one bit.

The young man started walking towards the door while holding the baby in his arms, deciding to go to his house and start preparing something she could eat. He didn’t have the slightest idea of what to do, but he would figure something out

-Paul. -She called him, making Jesus turn around- Maybe you should reconsider what i just told you. There aren't many people here that would be willing to raise her.

Jesus looked at her right in the eye, noticing the bitterness of her voice.

-...Well, If no one wants to take care of her,then I will do it. See you later, Allison - He smiled-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-Daryl!  
The man stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard his name being called by that familiar voice. He stared at the cigarette between his fingers and remembered how much Rick hated to see him smoking. Sighing,he crushed what was left of it with his boot secretly hoping Rick wouldn’t notice.

-Yeah? –He answered, looking at the man who was now in front of him.-

-Is it true? –The younger man asked,looking at him in the eyes-

-What?

-Rosita and Tara said they saw you coming back with a baby in your arms. Is it true? –Rick asked for a second time.-

-…Yeah ...We found her mother too.She was surrounded by walkers and started running towards the house. We tried to help her, but when she saw us she started running even faster. We started following ‘er,but ran out of ammo and had to hide inside the house. That’s were we found the baby.

-What about her mother?

-She’s dead. Got bitten and lost a lot of blood.

-…Where is she now? –Rick asked.-

-Paul took her to the doctor,to make sure everything ‘s alright.

Rick looked at him for a second, trying to process all the information , before talking again.

-What are you gonna do with her?

-I dunno. Jesus will deal with it.

-You “don’t know”? 

-Yeah. It’s up to Jesus now. It’s not like i’m going to babysit her or something. Paul will take good care of ‘er for now.

-…You should go with him. –Rick said, looking at his friend.-

-Why should I? –Daryl replied, without understanding exactly what the younger man wanted.-

-… Come on Daryl,don’t play fool with me. -I'm not, -I know you. You wouldn’t leave that baby, not after saving her. You want to know how she is. We can talk tomorrow and decide what to do, but for now you go check on her and make sure she’s alright.

Rick started walking away from him, without even waiting for an answer. Daryl looked at him as he left, groaning slightly. 

He was right. Again.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shhh,it’s okay, it’s okay,calm down. –Jesus said to the baby,rocking her and trying his best to make her stop crying while warming up some formula. His hair was a mess, and sweat was crawling down his face. She wouldn’t stop crying and yelling,and the worst of all was that he couldn’t identify the source of her sadness. He just secretly hoped the walls were thicker than they looked like,because he was pretty sure that if she kept bawling like that someone would pop up on his door and tell him to take proper care of her.- It’s okay,honey,it’s okay, look, it’s almost done, please stop crying…

It was hard for him to look at those shiny blue eyes full of tears.He felt so inutile, even when he was trying his hardest.

He wasn’t good with children.He could hardly make them stop crying, and that itself was a miracle. He remembers the first time he held Judith. She started crying in 0.5 seconds, and immediately stopped when Michonne grabbed her. 

Obviously there was something about him babies didn’t like.

The young man was so caught up on his thoughts that he didn’t notice the sound of the door signaling someone just entered his house.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-What are you doing? –Daryl said,looking at the scene in front of him,half of him wanting to laugh and the other half feeling bad for the kid.-

-Oh! Daryl, i didn’t see you .-The Young man said, looking at him for a brief second before returning to his task I-I’m just trying to prepare some formula for her but I can’t make her stop crying. –He sighed.-

Daryl looked at him for a couple seconds before talking.- …I’ll take care of that. 

Daryl grabbed the baby carefully from Jesus’s arms and started rocking her and calling her sweet names to calm her down. Jesus looked at them and couldn’t help but smile at the image in front of him.

-She’s not only hungry, but she also needs a change of diaper. –He sighed.- Do you happen to have some diapers here? 

-Y-Yeah. Maggie gave me some. They are on the table. –Paul replied.-

-I’ll change her. You make sure the milk isn’t too hot and grab a dishcloth, we’ll need to make sure she burps later.

Jesus looked at him,almost amazed to see how much he knew about babies and how easy it was for him to change the diaper she was wearing. He didn’t even had an idea of how they worked… 

-There. Way better now,right? –Daryl smiled to the baby, who started smiling and laughing.- 

-…She is an angel, isn’t she..? –Jesus said,smiling to him,leaning against the wall.- -A Little Angel.- Daryl said,smiling brightly for the first time in months.-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to explain how they found her in the next chapter. For now,get some very needed fluff!


End file.
